


MONSTER

by 4246FeetBelow



Category: Nanbaka
Genre: Character Death, ENJOY SOME SAD SHIT, I ALSO DONT LIKE BEING LONG WINDED AND I LIKE TO GET TO THE POINT, I LIKE TRAGEDY DONT JUDGE ME IM SORRY, IM SORRY JYUGO BEBE, IM SORRY READERS YOULL FIND THAT I LOVE A GOOD FUCKING TRAGEDY, M/M, You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain, three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4246FeetBelow/pseuds/4246FeetBelow
Summary: You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.~~~Harvey Dent





	

Jyugo fell to his knees and cried out, the feeling of his own incompetence tearing him to pieces from the inside out. Regret washed over him like heavy waves of molten lava, oozing into his every pore and consuming him in fire.

What have I done?! Rage blossomed inside his chest and there was nothing to compare it to -- a wrath like no other enveloped him, changed every fiber of his being into something he didn't recognize or understand.

All in his search for the man with the scar on the back of his neck.

His friends were gone.

Jyugo pounded his fists into the mud from the previous rain. Not only did the brown muck splash onto his face, but as did the blood from the various corpses surrounding him. He choked on the sensation of the hot and cold mixture hitting his cheeks and vomited, disgust filling his stomach. How was he to make up for his mistakes? There is nothing for him, there is no one left. Not only was he on death row, but his friends bodies were splayed in horrific caricatures around him.

Just as it began to rain, Jyugo's tears began to fall. His hands were covered in their dark blood, his shackles had long since retracted.

Monster.

 _Monster_.

He had to face himself and his mistakes. There was no way he could forgive himself, he could only look upon his regrets and hope to make up for them.

Jyugo got to his feet, unsteady but standing. The wind howled and blew the rain against his cheeks, making his blurry vision worse.

Jyugo went to stand in front of the green-haired otaku called Nico. Nico's head was separated from the rest of his body, and just the image of his once lively face appearing pale and dim made Jyugo shout in agony. What kind of monster could do even this? He was so innocent, so light, so unique.

Jyugo lifted the severed head and cradled it in his arms, laughing half-heartedly in an almost maniacal way.

Nico's vibrant green hair was covered in mud and his own life-force, tinting it to a hideous shade that appeared more grey than the color of the grass in spring.

Jyugo kissed his forehead and dropped Nico, moving on to Rock's dismembered corpse sinking into the mud. One look at Rock's missing limbs and Jyugo was screaming again. Images of their fun times breaking out of jail, their first meeting, all of the experiences in between, even their final battle together, when Jyugo ended up turning on him.

 _MONSTER_. 

Jyugo knelt in a puddle and allowed himself only the briefest of kisses on Rock's cheek. Jyugo's regret for the misery he caused forced him to resist the urge to put his hands on Rock again. A lifetime of service could never make up for his failures.

A pink and blonde braid stuck out of the mud a few feet away, hitting Jyugo like a ton of bricks. He fell backwards and scooted away like a frightened kid afraid of the monsters in his closet. Too bad that wasn't the case, for he was the monster.

Jyugo sobbed as he stood, feeling ill to the point of insanity.

Uno.

He reached for Uno, his departed lover and a memory flashed before his eyes. Uno hugging him after Hajime defeated Jyugo; the golden light of his life reaching for him after their first time together, gleaming eyes wide and full of wonder; joyous rebellion against the authorities that they were always together for, no matter who stood in the way; Uno caressing Jyugo's cheeks as they first whispered I love you.

Choked up, Jyugo lifted Uno from the muck that defiled him and the rain began to rinse his face. Horror filled Jyugo as he realized what he had done. Uno had suffered such a fate?

There was a gaping hole in his chest, messy and harsh, his heart missing. His lover had carved his heart out.

 _Jyugo_ had carved his heart out.

Misery encompassed Jyugo. Nothing would ever be there same, nothing could ever be the same. His life had entirely fucked him over until there was nothing more to live for.

 _MONSTER_.

 _V_ _ILLAIN_.

He deserved a monsters fate, right? Death at the hand of the hero?

_MONSTER._

_VILLAIN._

_DEVIL._

Or maybe to make his debut as the villain? The evil here to inspire the hero? But could he live with himself?

_MONSTER._

_VILLAIN._

_DEVIL._

_DO IT._

Jyugo roared as he overloaded on his own fury, impossible heat filling him. His shackles transformed, mutilating his limbs painfully, becoming something far beyond what they had done before. The blood still stained the swords, the sound of his shackles breaking erupted in his ears, incredibly loud.

 _VILLAIN_.

 _Villain_ , Jyugo thought.

That was his final thought before he became lost to his own misery.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME  
> I LOVE SAD STUFF  
> BECAUSE I LOVE TO TORTURE MYSELF AND OTHERS  
> BECAUSE I'M A SADO-MASOCHIST  
> I LOVE YOU, READERS~ <3 <3 <3
> 
> ~Scarlet


End file.
